


Неизменность

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они кружат, как планеты по орбите.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неизменность

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** преканон, так что никто ничего не помнит; АУ – Белль не провела 28 лет в психушке, а сразу стала Лейси.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Иногда Лейси кажется, что все это уже было. Было миллион раз до сегодняшней ночи и будет миллион раз после. Миллион ночей. Миллион лет.  
      Она не шлюха, нет. Бармен указывает ей, кого сегодня лучше обчистить в бильярд, а Лейси делится с ним выигрышем. Если ее когда-то и посещают сомнения, что за все это время каждый завсегдатай уже должен был выучить, насколько она хороша в игре, Лейси отбрасывает их. На самом деле большинство платит за то, чтобы полюбоваться, как она играет: грудь едва не вываливается на стол, во время удара кием по шару спина так изгибается, что наиболее впечатлительные давятся пивом, весьма аппетитная задница – и тут Лейси себе не льстит – оттопырена и провокационна.  
      Потом Лейси выбирает одного из этих мужчин – может, одного и того же, она не уверена, – и ведет счастливчика в переулок за «Кроличьей норой». Здесь темно и грязно, и крысы шуршат в мусорных баках, но это словно необходимое условие задачи или экзотическая пряность – без нее все будет не так.  
      Лейси любит грубый секс, когда ее спиной вжимают в стену, и блузка задирается, и кирпичная кладка царапает кожу. Мужчина сдвигает ее трусики в сторону и врывается одним движением, и было бы больно, если бы она не потекла от предвкушения, еще когда поманила его за собой. Ни малейшего намека на чувства или даже эмоции, одна животная похоть – Лейси не запоминает лица, руки и члены. Она тяжело дышит и хрипло стонет, когда шершавая ладонь накрывает ее грудь, сминая в пародии на ласку. Мужчина рычит ей в шею и прикусывает, и завтра будет синяк, но Лейси не собирается его прятать. Так, по крайней мере, она с утра будет помнить, что и вчера была живой.  
      Она выгибается и кончает, цепляясь за плечи случайного любовника, оставляя на нем свои метки – десять алых полукружий. А потом поправляет трусы, юбку и идет домой. Ее карман греет необыкновенно богатый выигрыш – двести баксов.  
      Но иногда все по-другому.  
      Этот человек, Голд, его фамилия перекатывается на языке в созвучии с ее именем, приходит в бар, садится в углу и наблюдает за игрой. Он пьет виски, льдинки сталкиваются в янтарной жидкости, и это завораживает Лейси настолько, что она забывает о бильярде. Тогда Голд подходит к ней, ловит пальцами ее подбородок, поворачивает к себе, и Лейси знает, что уйдет с ним. Сегодня, сейчас, и плевать, что на кону необыкновенные двести баксов. Голд берет ее за руку, и они вместе выбираются из «Кроличьей норы».  
      Она ведет его домой, хотя какой дом, с тех пор как отец выгнал ее из примерного коттеджа с белым штакетником. Лейси следует за Голдом, замедляя шаг, приноравливаясь к его неровной походке. Ее шпильки цокают в такт стуку трости по асфальту.  
      Наверное, вдова Лукас была бы недовольна, зная, что ее постоялица водит к себе мужчин – мужчину, это всегда Голд, только он один, – но ее внучка ведет себя так же, и в их сумочках давно упрятаны дубликаты ключей от пожарного хода…  
      Утром Лейси провожает Голда до дверей и дальше и сидит на ступеньках, глядя, как он неловко спускается по лестнице.  
      Пробивающиеся сквозь пыльное оконце утренние лучи золотят кожу Голда, и Лейси смертельно боится, что как только тот скроется из вида, она его забудет.

 

* * *

      Голд не знает, что тянет его в эту дыру едва ли не каждый вечер. Нет, это ложь. На самом деле Голд знает. Однажды он увидел в темном переулке позади бара трахающуюся парочку. Гортанные стоны и рыки звенели в воздухе, но его привлекло не это.  
      Запрокинутое лицо женщины, попавшее в свет одинокого фонаря – на пике экстаза, с широко распахнутыми, невидящими глазами, самое прекрасное, что он видел на свете.  
      И Голд до сих пор удивляется, когда она соглашается пойти с ним.  
      Они вваливаются в ее комнату, и Лейси, так ее зовут, сразу же начинает стаскивать с него пиджак, притиснув к захлопнувшейся двери. Но Голд точно знает, чего хочет.  
      Он подхватывает ее под бедра, и нога словно чудесным образом исцеляется, и он, с драгоценной ношей, делает заветных три шага до кровати. Он раздевает Лейси, точно извлекает жемчужину из раковины, лезвие из раны, сердце из груди. Он смотрит и не может насмотреться на молочно-белую кожу, и округлые бедра, и гладкий живот, и тяжелую грудь, и темные овалы ореол, и пульсирующую на шее вену, и густые волосы, и глаза…  
      Эти глаза – как прощение за все грехи разом, как приглашение в рай, как свет, что отвратит от его головы огненный меч.  
      Голд склоняется и целует мягкие губы, одновременно скользя пальцами по телу и проникая меж разведенных ног – и она уже мокрая и такая горячая, что ему обжигает кожу. Он облизывает острый, мускусный сок и уже не может сдержаться – торопливо скидывает одежду и пристраивается между бедер Лейси, входит сразу и до конца и ловит почти на излете довольный вздох.  
      Голд надеется продлить это насколько можно, он двигается медленно, и словно тягучие нити отпускают его сердце, оставляя обнаженным и кровоточащим. Он старается не думать, что это любовь, но, глядя на лицо Лейси, ему хочется плакать.  
      – Быстрее! Сильнее! Жестче! – шепчет Лейси, пришпоривая его пятками, и Голд повинуется, но каждый судорожный толчок вбивает гвоздь в ошметок плоти, некогда бывший его сердцем. Это слишком, до боли напоминает ему картину в переулке, и мысль о том, что он для Лейси столь же безлик, как все эти мужчины, похожа на смерть.  
      И все-таки под конец Голд делает по-своему, топит их постель в своей нежности и держит в ладонях запрокинутое лицо, впитывая глазами наслаждение Лейси до последней сладкой судороги.  
      Только после этого он позволяет себе раствориться в беспамятстве оргазма.  
      Утром Лейси провожает его до дверей и дальше и сидит на ступеньках, глядя сверху вниз, пока он неуклюже спускается по лестнице.  
      Голду кажется, он уже видел этот взгляд, и он смертельно боится, что однажды его вспомнит.


End file.
